Tennis Is A Challenge
by akanikunimitsu
Summary: What if they had to criticize their team mates? What if they were abducted and forced to participate in a competition that they didn't even sign-up for? What if there were no rackets or balls? Will these skilled tennis players be able to survive? Because tennis is a challenge after all...NOT!
1. You Have Been Summoned

**CHAPTER ONE: You have been summoned**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT does not belong to me.**

-oOo-

They all awoke in rather awkward positions; some on the floor, come on a chair, some on the table, and some were just too weird a pose to mention. None of them remember what happened before they got there, or why they were there. And they seriously wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

"Hmn. Where are we?" Echizen asked to no one in particular.

"I think we're in a confined space, I don't even know where. Why did I have to be here with all of you? And why were we all asleep? This place is really cramped. And it's too small to be holding these many people. I'm pretty sure we've been captured. But I'm sure it's not my fault." Ibu began to mumble out loud irritating Echizen who was seated next to him on the floor.

"Are we dead?" Nomura asked in a very terrified tone.

"Who are you?" Hiyoshi asked the bespectacled boy across from him in the table.

"Dyed. So when we get out we all have different coloured hair." Amane who was also known as Davide joked. No one laughed; they just gave him strange stares.

"Ah! This sucks! Why do I have to be stuck here with you people?" Kirihara complained putting his arms in front of his chest.

"Who told you we wanted to be stuck with you?" Zaizen responded to Kirihara.

"You still haven't told us who you are." Hiyoshi repeated his question for Nomura.

"A-Ano, Nomura Takuya des, from St. Rudolph Gakuin." Nomura answered.

Everyone looked at him with puzzled expression, surely no one remembers him. "I still don't know you." Hiyoshi answered then turned his back on the bespectacled Fuku-buchou from St. Rudolph.

"How long are we going to be stuck here? It's really cramped and you're all complaining. Not that I am complaining that you're all complaining, it's just that we're in such a small space and you're complaining, and it's kindda noisy." Ibu continued to mumble out loud.

Echizen was staring at him badly.

"You better climb up; Echizen is stair-ing at you." Amane commented to Ibu, again no one laughed.

"Ibu-san is so noisy." Kirihara complained.

"Like you're not?" Zaizen snapped at Kirihara.

"You're complaining are too simple compared to Mukahi-senpai and Shishido-senpai's complaints." Hiyoshi mumbled.

"Did we seriously die? And why did I end up with you guys?" Nomura asked.

"How can we possibly be dead?" Kirihara replied then slapped Zaizen.

"Itte! What'd you do that for?" Zaizen complained holding his cheek.

"Did that hurt?" Kirihara asked.

"Yah think?" Zaizen replied.

"See, we're still alive!" Kirihara concluded.

"If I was dead I would never want to end up with you people." Echizen commented pulling his cap down a little.

"No one ever said they wanted to be dead and stuck with you Echizen-kun, I personally don't mind, but, if I was stuck with you I guess, that would also be bad." Ibu initially replied then began to mumble out loud.

"So where are we?" Nomura asked fear evident in his eyes.

"Who were you again?" Kirihara asked.

"Nomura des, from St. Rudolph." Nomura replied.

"Oh, yeah, right, that."

"Where do you think we are?" Nomura again asked, anyone, anyone who would answer him.

"If we knew we wouldn't be stuck here, we would have gotten out already." Zaizen commented.

"You're all a bunch of scaredy-cats. Mada mada dane." Echizen commented laying his head comfortable on the backrest of the couch.

"And you're not?" Hiyoshi retaliated.

"Why are you scared- the-cut, don't you go to the barber?" Amane joked, again no one reacted, and he was getting frustrated.

"I'm really nervous you guys, who knows how long we've been here." Nomura began to panic.

"Nomura-kun, aren't you a senior, or something?" Ibu asked, without mumbling after, Echizen was shocked, he was practically waiting for the next set of phrases that would follow the question, but there was none. Who would have thought Ibu could ask a question without adding a million complains after.

"A-Ano, Hai." Nomura replied.

"So being the senpai, shouldn't you be more…braver about this." Ibu replied shocking everyone, but he did have a point.

"A-Ano…" Nomura began to look around and noted that indeed he was the senpai. Echizen was a freshman; Ibu, Hiyoshi, Amane, Kirihara and Zaizen were all juniors.

"Well, senpai?" Ibu answered coldly.

Nomura bowed his head in frustration, there was nothing he could do, he was indeed the senpai and he was the most worried and scared of all. "Gomennasai, mina."

"Will all of you just shut up!" A gravelly voice said from behind the couch, starting Echizen and Ibu who were seated there.

"Who was that?" Nomura jumping on to Hiyoshi's back.

"Nomura-san, that hurts, and weren't you supposed to be the senpai?" Hiyoshi complained.

"Gomen Hiyoshi-kun." Nomura slowly stepped away from Hiyoshi.

"You're all a bunch of sissies!" the gravelly voice shouted.

"I know that voice from somewhere. I can't remember where." Ibu began to mumble again.

"Show yourself!" Kirihara demanded, while hiding behind Zaizen's back, who was hiding behind Amane's Back, who was hiding behind a chair.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Zaizen snapped at Kirihara.

"Why are you hiding behind him?" Kirihara pointing at Amane in response to Zaizen's question.

"Hmn." Echizen simply rolled his eyes; he knew who that voice belonged to.

"Don't tell me what to do brat!" Akutsu getting up from the floor behind the couch and staring at Kirihara's direction.

"Ah!" Amane, Kirihara, Nomura and Zaizen screamed all-together after seeing Akutsu suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's just Akutsu-san, why are you all panicking?" Hiyoshi coldly asked the four.

"We we're caught by surprised, it's not like we're afraid of him or something." Kirihara confidently replied.

"You're not afraid of me brat?" Akutsu began to eye Kirihara and stepped closer.

"N-Not that I don't respect you, Akutsu-san." Kirihara shakingly replied before pulling Zaizen in front of him.

"Again with the hiding behind my back." Zaizen complained.

"At least I'm the only senpai, anymore." Nomura commented.

"Are you calling me old?" Akutsu eyed Nomura.

"I-I-Iie, that's not what I meant Akutsu-san, n-n-not want I meant. R-r-right guys?" Nomura looking at his kohais for help.

"Not what he meant." Ibu responded.

"Totally not what he meant." Kirihara second.

"Far from that." Hiyoshi added.

"Really far." Zaizen added.

"They we have to get it close; we need fur, to keep up warm." Amane joked, everyone eyed him, no one was in the mood for jokes, especially bad ones.

"That's lame." Akutsu finally broke the silence of the staring down contest.

"Mada, mada dane." Echizen commented after Akutsu.

Everyone fell silent. They all sat around, staring each other down, they were all hungry and didn't want to be there. Neither did they want to be with each other. No one said a word, especially when Akutsu was giving them an eye each time they try to even open their mouth, or move their lips. It was getting boring and they all wanted to get out of there.

"You have all been summoned." A voice suddenly said causing everyone to jump out of their seats, except Akutsu of course.

"W-w-who's there?" Nomura asked the air.

"We are in-charge of this event." The voice answered.

"We?" Echizen asked.

"Event?" Kirihara added.

"You have been chosen from your respective schools. To serve as commentators for a certain event." The voice explained.

"Commentators?" Zaizen repeated.

"What event?" Amane added, without adding a pun to it.

"The tennis clubs from all your school have been summoned to come up with the best presentation to deliver in a special assembly." The voice answered.

"Assembly?" Hiyoshi repeated.

"All the tennis clubs?" Nomura added.

"A-Ano, then, why is Akutsu-san here? He quit the tennis club of Yamabuki right?" Ibu said without fear. Everyone gasped, yes, even Echizen. He knew Ibu was thick, but did he have a death wish or something?

"Say that again, brat!" Akutsu shouted holding Ibu's collar, making all the colour flush out of Nomura's face, Kirihara to jump behind Zaizen, Amane to grab hold of Hiyoshi's arm and Echizen to freeze where he was sitting.

"I simply asked, Akutsu-san." Ibu replied without fear, or, rather emotionless as he usually is.

"Violence will not be tolerated!" the voice shouted.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do? Do not tell me what to do!" Akutsu putting Ibu down and turning to the air, because obviously he didn't know where the voice was coming from.

"Everyone shut up!" a female voice shouted.

"E?" Echizen recognized the voice. _Ryuzaki-sensei?_ Everyone else was frozen. Yes, even Akutsu.

"You have all been summoned, because you have been selected from your teams to serve a very special purpose for a very special event. Now get a hold of your selves and pay attention!" the female voice commanded.

"A-Ano, may we know who you are?" Nomura asked the air.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what's important is that you listen to what we are about to say." The male voice replied.

Hiyoshi's eyes widened, he recognized the voice. _Sakaki-sensei?_

"Now everyone was selected from their respective teams because you guys, are the most frank and out spoken members of your team." Another male voice spoke.

Zaizen had little self-control unlike the other two who recognized their coach's voice, "Watanabe-sensei?"

"Geez, Zaizen, you're no fun to fool around." Watanabe-sensei replied followed by a deafening sound from the speaker, and a door opening.

"Yo!", a male voice greeted them, and true enough the coaches from Seigaku, Hyotei, Yamabuki, Rokkaku and Shitenhouji appeared.

"It was you guys who kidnapped us?" they all said in unison, except Akutsu, who just stared at them vehemently.

"Well, being the stubborn people that you are, we were sure you wouldn't be up to coming with us cooperatively." Ryuzaki-sensei answered.

"A-Ano, I would have come peacefully had I know the real reason." Nomura replied.

"Except you Nomura-kun." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Che." Ryoma stated pulling his cap down.

"So, sensei, why were we selected? For what purpose?" Kirihara asked.

"You will serve as commentators or judge in a competition that will be held a week from now." Banda-sensei answered.

"Commentators?" Ibu repeated.

"Judge?" Hiyoshi repeated as well.

"Competition?" Zaizen added.

"Your team members are in separate houses as we speak, preparing for a presentation, each grouped specifically based on certain traits and qualifications that we have selected. They too are secluded from the rest of the world, like you guys. Don't even try to escape, you can't, and even if you do, we'll be able to bring you back, so don't bother." Sakaki-sensei explained.

"Wait a minute!" Amane interrupted, "Why are we not in the competition?"

"Because you guys are better off being the judges than the contestants." Oji replied. Everyone was shocked to hear him speak.

"Why is that?" Echizen asked trying hard to sound as respectful as he could towards the sensei.

"Do you really want us to answer that Echizen?" Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

Echizen looked around him, "Iie. I think I already know why. Mada mada dane."

"And what if we refuse." Akutsu half-shouted.

"You will not be permitted to hold a racket, or compete." Watanabe-sensei answered.

"Then, I refuse." Akutsu answered bluntly.

"A-ano, in my team, I don't really get to hold a racket much, nor compete." Nomura also replied.

The rest of them who were tennis freaks shut their mouths, they couldn't argue with that condition.

"Nomura-kun, this is your chance to say what you want to say to your team mates, since they don't really listen to you." Sakaki-sensei replied.

"That's a good point." Nomura answered with his thinking face on.

"And Akutsu-kun…well, you are not allowed to refuse, you specifically, are not allowed to refuse!" Ryuzaki-sensei answered giving Akutsu an eye.

"Hmp. Whatever!" Akutsu replied crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the wall.

"It's settled then, you will all be the commentators and judges for the competition one week from now." Watanabe-sensei concluded.

"What exactly is the event?" Zaizen asked.

"Well, a rich professional tennis player is hosting a tennis based event and we have all been invited. He heard of how you have all performed well in the past competition and this will be a sort of gift for him." Sakaki-sensei explained.

"You could have just told us, instead of kidnapping us." Hiyoshi complained.

"Like you would have come voluntarily if we did?" Banda-sensei answered.

"Most likely not." Ibu replied, then started mumbling things that everyone else just ignored.

"Why did we have to be abducted one week before the event?" Kirihara added to the unending questions.

"Because we want you to bond." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Bond?" everyone said in unison, it was obvious that this group of people were not those who would want to bond with each other.

"Stop complaining and just live with it!" Ryuzaki-sensei replied pinching the bridge of her nose, she was seriously having a migraine.

"They're a handful aren't they?" Oji commented.

"As expected, that's why they were grouped together." Sakaki-sensei added.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" the group asked in unison.

"Anyway, here are the mechanics for the event. The tennis clubs were rumbled for this event, they were divided into 9 groups: the commentators, you guys; and 8 other groups which you will discover on the day of the competition. Also, we have picked out 3 players from Yamabuki and 1 from Fudomine to serve as ground staff. Mori-kun and Dan-kun will serve as emcees. The first years from Seigaku as well as Tachibana Ann have also volunteered to help with the preparation. The eight of you will stay in this house for the rest of the week, start thinking of how you will act together as commentators and judges." Watanabe-sensei explained.

"Think of this as your chance to say anything to them, without having any punishment after." Banda-sensei added with a sly smile.

"We will contact you if we have further instructions. That is all. Itte Yoshi!" Sakaki-sensei concluded before the coaches exited the room and closed the door.

"E, this will be fun." Echizen commented first.

"Does that mean I can say anything to them and expect no punishment in the end, including Sanada-fukubuchou?" Kirihara asked with an evil-face on.

"No punishments eh?" Zaizen said with a weird look in his face.

"If commenting is the job to be done wouldn't Shishido-san and Mukahi-san be a more appropriate representative from Hyotei?" Hiyoshi complained.

"Really Hiyoshi-kun? Really?" Amane sarcastically asked Hiyoshi.

"But wouldn't they punish us after the event, even if the sensei said they wouldn't. How about Fudomine? We don't have a coach; Tachibana-san might make me run a thousand laps after. Does that mean I have to be careful with what I should say?" Ibu mumbled.

"Like that's gonna happen." Echizen commented.

"What do you mean by that Echizen-kun?" Ibu looked at Echizen dryly.

"Nothing, really." He replied.

"E-eto, I understand the reason for every one of you being chosen as commentators, but why me?" Nomura joined in the discussion.

"Because you suck!" Akutsu commented.

"That's harsh Akutsu-san." Nomura replied.

"You have a problem with me?" Akutsu stepped closer to Nomura.

"I-Iie." Nomura replied shaking.

"You all suck!" Kirihara stated, "Obviously I'm the best commentator around here, and the best tennis player as well."

"Let's not forget who the National champions are." Echizen stated.

"Don't get ahead of your self Echizen-kun; I can be a good commentator as well." Amane interrupted.

"Your jokes are lame, just as lame as your comments Amane-san. Shitenhouji is a comical tennis club; I think I would be a good commentator." Zaizen proudly stated.

"Exactly, that is just it, you're a joke. I will gekkokujou all of you with my comments." Hiyoshi joined the discussion.

"This is pointless, why do we need to argue on whose better at commenting? I'm pretty sure I would be the best at commenting." Ibu mumbled.

Everyone looked at Ibu, they all had to agree, Ibu was the best at saying things with a straight face and just endlessly comment about it. But of course no one would admit it, after all they were all had makezugirai attitudes. This started a series of argument between the eight of them, which mostly revolved around who was the best commentator amongst them.

"I think they're having a good practice for the event, don't you think?" Watanabe-sensei commented to the other coaches as they were watching the boys from the camera hidden in the room. Everyone had to agree.

"Sa, let's go visit the next group." Ryuzaki-sensei decided and they went off leaving the commentators' group.

-oOo-

**Sorry about this, I don't think I'm very good at comedy. Hehe. I think I'm better at tragedies. Please don't kill me for this.**


	2. No You, More Life!

**Chapter 2: No You, More Life!**

**Disclaimer: PoT is not mine**

**Well, we now know the first group and why they were chosen to be in that group, this one I leave for you dear readers to figure out why I placed them together.**

**-oOo-**

"Ah, my head hurts." Kamio complained as he rubs his temples.

"Get your feet off me!" Shishido complained slapping someone's foot from his chest.

"Hey! That's my hand!" Yuuta retracting his hand after someone stepped on it.

"Itte! Watch were you're stepping!" Kenya complained after someone stepped on his leg.

"Fsssh. Why is it so dark?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Stop whining!" Sanada shouted.

"Who shouted? Stop shouting my head hurts enough." Kamio complained still trying to get a feel of his environment in the dark.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was running, then, everything turned black." Kenya asked no one in particular.

"And who are you guys?" Yuuta asked.

"Who are you?" Shishido asked Yuuta back.

"I asked first." Yuuta complained.

"Quiet!" Sanada shouted again.

"Hey! Stop with the shouting already." Kaidoh hissed.

"Mamushi?" Kamio recognising Kaidoh's voice.

"Kamio?" Kaidoh recognising his voice back.

"E? Kaidoh and Kamio? What are you doing here?" Shishido asked.

"What are we doing here?" Kenya corrected.

"Okay, everyone just say your names so we at least have an idea of who we are here." Shishido instructed.

"Kaidoh."

"Kamio."

"Fuji Yuuta."

"Oshitari Kenya."

"Shishido des. Anyone else?"

"Sanada."

"E?" Everyone said in unison after hearing Sanada's name.

"Nani?" Sanada asked.

"Betsuni." Everyone answered. They were fine with everyone else, but Sanada, they we're uncomfortable with him.

"Can someone find the light switch or something to light up this place?" Sanada asked everyone.

"I can't even find the wall." Kenya replied.

"Itte!" Yuuta and Kamio shouted after bumping into each other while searching for the light switch.

"Fssshhh. Where are we anyway?" Kaidoh hissed.

"Oi, Kaidoh, do you think we'd be struggling in the dark if we knew." Shishido answered him.

"You're in a special house that will be your home for this week." A male voice announced on the speaker.

"Who are you?" Sanada demanded.

"Now, now, Sanada-kun, is that the way to talk to the elderly?" Banda-sensei replied over the speaker.

"Ano, can you please turn on the light, whoever you are?" Kamio requested.

"Before we do that, you have to promise your complete cooperation." Another male voice announced.

"Watanabe-sensei?" Kenya said surprised to hear his coach's voice.

"Sheez, my players are no fun to toy with." Watanabe-sensei said quite frustrated.

"Stop talking into the mic then, you always spoil the surprise." A female voice said over the speaker.

"Ryuzaki-sensei?" Kaidoh stated, also surprised.

"Kaidoh, you're no fun to deal with as well." Ryuzaki-sensei replied irritated, and then the lights turned on.

"Sensei, what are we doing here? And how did we get here?" Yuuta asked.

"You have been summoned to participate in a special contest which will be held in a week. And to ensure your full cooperation, you have been gathered from your specific schools and brought here to train." Sakaki-sensei announced over the speaker.

"Sakaki-sensei, you're in on this too?" Shishido asked surprised that his coach was involved.

"Why don't we just talk to them directly, they already know it's us." An older male voice announced.

"Who's that?" Kamio asked to no one in particular.

"Who knows, must be another coach." Shishido replied. Right about then a door opened.

"That was me." Oji first stepping in, the other coaches behind him.

"E?" everyone said in unison, except for Sanada who was frowning in a corner.

"So, everyone gather." Ryuzaki-sensei signalled their group to come closer.

"Sensei, why are we here?" Yuuta asked again.

"Well, you have been selected from your respective schools and grouped together for a special purpose. Starting today until the day of the competition, you will live together in this house." Sakaki-sensei answered.

"Live together?" Kamio repeated.

"With them?" Kaidoh added.

"What competition?" Kenya also added.

"A professional tennis player is hosting a tennis based event, and this will be a gift for him. A special program that involved the best tennis players." Watanabe-sensei explained.

"So we're going to play tennis right?" Yuuta asked.

"Of course we are." Shishido confidently answered.

"Iie." Ryuzaki-sensei replied spoiling the hopes of the young men gathered.

"Nande?" they all asked, again with the exception of Sanada.

"Because for this week, just for this week, you are not tennis players." Banda-sensei added to their disappointment.

"What are we then?" Sanada finally commented after a long silence.

"You're just middle schoolers, having fun." Oji answered.

"We're tennis players, that's who we are." Sanada replied.

"I have to agree with Sanada on this one." Shishido stated.

"Me too." Kenya joined in.

"Those who refuse to participate will not be permitted to hold a racket, or participate in any competition, when we get back." Ryuzaki-sensei replied in a very firm voice.

"A-Ano, aren't Sanada-san, Shishido-san and Oshitari-san retiring already since the Nationals are finished and they're graduating anyway." Kamio stated making Kaidoh and Yuuta gasped.

"Good point Kamio-kun, but they are still part of the tennis team, and I'm sure they still want to continue playing in high school." Watanabe-sensei answered in a threatening voice. The three seniors kept quiet, they were tennis freaks themselves and still wanted to play even though Kamio did have a clear point.

"So, if we agree?" Sanada finally spoke.

"You have no choice but to agree. You're trapped here. No means of escape, and even if you do, we'll be able to bring you back." Sakaki-sensei replied.

"Isn't this kidnaping? After all we are still middle schoolers." Kenya argued.

"We got your parent's permission Kenya." Watanabe-sensei replied.

"E?" everyone was surprised to hear even they're parents were in on it too.

"So if we were you, we'd start preparing our presentation for the competition." Banda-sensei commented.

"What kind of competition are we talking about exactly?" Kaidoh clarified.

"A week from now you will all gather, including your other team mates who are also in secluded houses like you, you will present what you have prepared in front of a panel of judges who will also come from your school's tennis club. They will comment on what you have prepared and will decide who will win." Sakaki-sensei explained.

"So what about the rich pro-tennis player?" Yuuta asked.

"He will also be watching, but not commenting." Ryuzaki-sensei responded.

"No tennis huh?" Kenya confirmed.

"No tennis." The coaches replied in unison.

"No tennis." Yuuta repeated sadly.

"No tennis. No rackets, no balls, no tennis courts." Banda-sensei enumerated.

"What are we going to do then?" Shishido asked.

"You are going to have to figure it out for yourself. You have one week." Ryuzaki-sensei stated before the coaches walked out the door.

"One week without tennis." Kamio pondered on.

"Where am I supposed to run in this place?" Kaidoh asked noting how small the space was.

"Run? How am I supposed to do weight training around here?" Yuuta added.

"Will the three of you stop whining?" Shishido reprimanded the three juniors.

"Let's just at least try and get along with each other." Kenya added.

"Iie." Sanada replied.

"Sanada?" Shishido and Kenya spontaneously stated, clearly Sanada was not in agreement with them.

"We will continue training." Sanada declared.

"How?" Kaidoh asked.

"We are athletes right?" Sanada confronted the others.

"Hai." They all replied in unison.

"We have lost a few battles, but still believe we're all winners right?" Sanada stirred them up.

"Hai!" everyone replied again.

"So even if it's not tennis, we're going to win this competition!" Sanada declared fire burning in his eyes.

"Hai!" everyone who was obviously stirred up agreed.

"Oshitari-kun, where are you going?" Shishido asked noting Kenya positioning himself to run.

"No speed, no life. This is how I get my brain to start working." The speed star began running around the room making the rest of them dizzy.

"Hey, if speed is what were after I won't let you get my rhythm down!" Kamio stated then started running around the room as well.

"Oi! Like I would let you!" Kaidoh also running after the two.

"I think we're going to have a problem with those three." Yuuta said to the two seniors who were following the three with their eyes.

"Hmn." Sanada and Shishido agreed.

-oOo-

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked the other coach as they watched the six tennis players on the hidden camera installed in the room.

"They will be, provided Sanada doesn't snap and go all Spartan on the other five." Sakaki-sensei replied.

"Are those three going to stop running sometime soon?" Watanabe-sensei asked getting dizzy from following Kenya, Kaidoh and Kamio ran around the room.

"I doubt it." Banda-sensei stated.

-oOo-

"Yamero!" Shishido shouted at the three who were still competing who was faster in running.

"Guys, please stop it we're getting dizzy." Yuuta pleaded.

"Nande? Too much for you Fuji Syuusuke's otouto?" Kamio teased Yuuta.

Yuuta snapped and started running after the three as well.

"Hay, this is getting worse." Shishido buried his face on this palms.

"I said, Yamero!" Sanada shouted stopping the four in their tracks for a second, that is, until Kenya started running again, and the other three ran after him.

"Give up Sanada; we'll just have to wait for them to get tired." Shishido sat himself on a chair and placed his arm on the table supporting his chin with his right hand as he watched the four people run around the room.

Sanada's patience was ready to give in, so he closed his eyes and sat across from Shishido.

-oOo-

"My head hurts." Watanabe-sensei complained.

"We already told you to stop looking at the four running fools an hour ago." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"I know, aren't they getting tired yet?" Watanabe-sensei asked.

"Well, Oshitari-kun is your player, you should know." Sakaki-sensei answered.

"Iie. They're not getting tired yet." Watanabe-sensei answering his own question, he knew Kenya was far from getting tired.

-oOo-

"Oi Sanada, are you getting tired of waiting?" Shishido asked; he was really getting annoyed of the four running around like that.

"It's been more than an hour, aren't they getting tired yet?" Sanada asked.

"They're not even slowing down." Shishido noting that indeed the four runners were not even dropping their pace.

"I'm ending this." Sanada stood up; his eyes looked like they were ready to kill.

"Oi Sanada, calm down. Killing them is probably not a good idea." Shishido also stood up.

"Yamero! Baka!" Sanada shouted.

"You know, there's an easier way to do this." Shishido stated putting his foot forward, tripping the overly clumsy Kenya, which in turn tripped the other three making them all fall to the ground. "See? Told you there was an easier way to do this." Shishido smirked.

Sanada looked at Shishido, but he did have to agree that what Shishido did was actually practical. "Are the four of you done now?" Sanada turning to the four other members of their group.

"No speed…" Kenya started but was cut by Shishido covering his mouth and pulling him down before pushing him into the couch.

"Baka! Yamero! You'll start them running again!" Shishido scolded Kenya.

"Don't you people realize the task at hand?" Sanada asked.

"We don't even know what to do yet." Shishido added.

"So, let's plan." Kenya replied.

"How are we supposed to plan when the four of you keep running around like fools?" Shishido snapped back at Kenya.

"Running helps me think." Kaidoh replied.

"Yeah, me too. Especially when there's music." Kamio agreed.

"Weight lifting usually does it for me, but given the absence of weights, running will have to do, to help me think as well." Yuuta agreed.

Sanada pinched the bridge of his nose, he was having a headache. This discussion was going nowhere.

"What are your talents anyway?" Shishido asked.

"Tennis." Everyone said in unison, including Sanada.

"Baka! I mean other than tennis." Shishido half-shouted at everyone, yes, even at Sanada.

"What is your talent, Shishido-san?" Kaidoh asked.

"I can play billiards as well." Shishido proudly answered.

"Like that's going to help." Kenya commented.

"Oi!" Shishido facing Kenya.

"I can dance." Kamio blurted out.

"I can't." Yuuta confessed.

"Neither can I." Kaidoh added.

"I refuse to dance." Sanada stated bluntly.

"I can dance as well." Shishido added.

"So, let's just dance!" Kenya concluded.

"How are we supposed to dance if three of us can't dance?" Shishido snapped back at Kenya.

"You know, Yushi said you were nicer, I guess my cousin was wrong." Kenya snapped back at Shishido.

"Nani? Maybe you and your cousin should stop talking about other people over the phone, then, you'd get a better sense of life!" Shishido was almost ready to snap Kenya's neck but Kaidoh and Yuuta managed to stop him.

"Yamero!" Sanada shouted.

"Can we stop with the shouting, please?" Yuuta covering his ears.

"Iiyo, three of us can dance, and three of us can't, so dancing is definitely out of the question." Kenya stepping up.

"So what do we do then?" Kaidoh asked.

"If we practice enough nothing is impossible." Sanada replied starting them off on the discussion on the possibilities of what they would perform on the day of the competition. That was, until Kenya ran out of ideas and began running around the room again starting the other three to run after him.

"How long before we trip them over again?" Shishido asked Sanada.

"Let's tire them a bit. Give them an hour." Sanada responded hopelessly.

"No speed, no life!" Kenya stated as he passed Shishido.

"If you weren't here, I think I'd have more life!" Shishido snapped at Kenya before burying his face on his palms as he and Sanada felt the headache coming back.

-oOo-

"Sa, I think they'll be okay now, at least I hope they'll be okay now." Ryuzaki-sensei told the other coach as they watched part two of the running's spree in the room.

"Ah, there he goes! I was wondering how long he could hold up." Sakaki-sensei states as they saw Shishido stand-up and started running as well after giving in to Kenya's provocations.

"Will Sanada-kun be okay?" Watanabe-sensei asked.

"He has no choice but to be okay." Oji replied.

"Shall we go to the next group then?" Banda-sensei offered.

"Hai." The rest of the coaches agreed and finally left the second group running around the room, except for Sanada who still has his face buried in his palms fighting off a severe headache.

**-oOo-**

**So, have you guessed why I put them together in this group? =)**


	3. My Notes Are Better Than Yours

**Chapter Three: My Notes Are Better Than Yours!**

**DISCLAIMER: PoT is not mine.**

**To those Sanada-fans who commented on the previous chapter, I know Sanada could control those guys, he is Sanada after all. Imposing discipline is his specialty, even with stubborn people such as those he is grouped with, but this isn't Rikkai, so just for this story, let me torture him, okay? =) Hehe.**

**-oOo-**

"You know, we've been sitting here for a few hours now and no one seems to care that we're here." Taki complained.

"Is anybody there?" Konjiki called out to the air.

"You already tried that two hours ago Konjiki-kun." Kizarasu Ryou commented.

"If my calculations are correct there is a 98% chance that we are in isolation, thus no one can hear us." Inui stated adjusting his glasses.

"That would be inaccurate Sadaharu, you see, based on certain adjustments on your computation, we are in isolation, but there is a 97.4% chance that someone does hear us." Yanagi corrected his ex-doubles partner.

"Hmn, can we all just relax for a bit? Your whining is a bit annoying." Mizuki glaring at the others.

"But Mizuki-kun, we're in an unknown place somewhere is some deserted island maybe. What if no one finds us? Oh! Shall I never see my Yuuji-kun ever again?" Konjiki dropping to the couch crying very dramatically.

"Seriously, Konjiki-kun?" Mizuki replied annoyed by the comic from Shitenhouji.

"Calm your self Konjiki-kun." Kizarasu Ryou tried to comfort his fellow tennis player.

"You know, you touching him like that is so BL." Taki commented pointing at how Kizarasu was rubbing Konjiki's back trying to comfort him.

"Very sensitive of you Taki." Kizarasu Ryou replied but immediately taking his hands off Konjiki's back.

"Renji, there is a 65% chance that someone we know is involved in this abduction." Inui commented to Yanagi as they were both writing on a notebook trying to figure out how to get out of there.

"Aa. I agree with you Sadaharu." Yanagi replied.

"Will you two stop that already, it's creepy." Taki replied.

"Hmn, Taki-kun, are you not noticing anything?" Mizuki called out to get Taki's attention.

"Not really. Nande?" Taki replied.

"All of us are regular players from our schools." Mizuki answered quite insensitively.

Taki looked around and noted that it was true, he was the only none regular in the group, "Oi! I was a Hyotei regular once!"

"But you were dropped off after losing to Shishido." Renji answered.

"It's because he trained in secret with Ohtori for weeks before I even faced him." Taki defended.

"Because Shishido aimed to improve himself after the lost to Tachibana, he aimed higher for himself." Inui answered next.

"Oi! What do you mean by that?" Taki was getting pissed.

"It still doesn't change anything though, you still lost." Konjiki added.

"Weren't you crying just now?" Taki turning to Konjiki with sharp eyes.

"Hey, enough already. It doesn't matter if Taki's a regular or not, he's still a tennis club member from Hyotei. We all are tennis club member, that's enough of a similarity. No need to bother about details." Kizarasu Ryou defended.

"Arigato, Kizarasu-kun." Taki acknowledged.

"You players from Rokkaku are too nice." Mizuki commented.

"We can be mean if needed." Kizarasu Ryou defended.

"No you can't." Konjiki objected.

"Oi, Konjiki-kun, what's with the agreement with Mizuki-kun?" Taki surprised by Konjiki's objection.

"I believe Kizarasu-kun is too nice to be mean." Konjiki replied.

"Oh great! I think he's fallen in-love with you." Taki told Kizarasu.

"Have not! I can never betray Yuuji-kun." Konjiki replied his eyes all dreamy and his lips pouting as if he was about to kiss someone.

"That is disturbing." Taki commented a dark aura surrounding him.

"Enough of this!" Mizuki interrupted, "I demand to know who is behind this!"

"Demanding won't get you anywhere Mizuki-kun." A voice responded to Mizuki's ranting.

"E?" Everyone surprised by the voice who answered.

"W-Who's there?" Konjiki asked.

"We were the ones who brought you here." The voice answered.

"Who are you exactly?" Ryou asked.

"People you know, people you see almost every day." Another voice answered.

"People we know?" Inui repeated the reply.

"Niou-kun is that you?" Renji asked with his hand crossed in front of his chest.

"Niou has nothing to do with this." A different voice answered.

"E? Sakaki-sensei?" Taki recognizing his coach's voice.

"Great! I didn't open my mouth so Konjiki wouldn't recognize my voice now your player recognized yours!" Watanabi-sensei complained.

"Watanabe-sensei?" Konjiki puzzled after hearing his coach's voice.

"Okay enough of this, let's go see them now." Ryusaki-sensei concluding the conversation.

"R-Ryuzaki-sensei?" Inui also surprised after hearing her voice.

"Sit down everyone." Sakaki-sensei instructed as a door opened.

"When did that door get there?" Renji surprised by a door opening since there was no door knob visible from the inside.

"Listen up, this is the third time were saying this so you better listen up because I'm personally getting tired of explaining." Sakaki-sensei stated, no, more of complained.

"A rich pro-tennis player is hosting a tennis based event, and you were all summoned to participate being members of some of the top tennis clubs in the country." Banda-sensei continued.

"You will stay here together as a group, you will figure out what to present in a weeks' time, no complaining." Watanabe-sensei added.

"You can't go home; you are not allowed to leave the grounds. Food will be provided; this will be your groups' room. Your parents have been informed and consent has been granted." Oji added.

"You can perform anything, anything except tennis. Any questions?" Ryuzaki-sensei concluded.

"A-Ano…" Ryou started all of them overwhelmed by the sensei's words.

"What do you mean perform?" Renji finished the question for Ryou.

"We mean dance, sing, acrobatics, skit, anything that does not involve rackets and balls." Watanabe-sensei answered bluntly.

"B-But sensei…" Konjiki was about to argue.

"Didn't we say no complains?" Sakaki-sensei cut him off.

"H-Hai." The six tennis players dropped their shoulders, they realized there was no point arguing, they were not getting out of this one.

"Good. Start practicing." Banda-sensei ended the discussion and the sensei started to exit the room.

"Why were we grouped together this way sensei?" Inui asked before all the sensei could step out of the door.

"Inui, do you really not know?" Ryuzaki-sensei replied with a grin.

"Sadaharu, better not." Renji placing a hand on Inui's shoulder.

"Ja, enjoy practicing." Watanabe-sensei waved to the group before finally stepping out of the room and closing the door.

"Hmn. What shall we do then?" Mizuki twirling a lock of his hair in his finger.

"What are your talents?" Taki asked the group.

"Gathering data." Inui, Renji, Mizuki replied all together.

"And scouting." Mizuki added.

"I'm good at comedy." Konjiki joined in the conversation.

"I can dance." Ryou offered.

"Great! Do we not have any identical talent?" Taki rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"According to my Data, Mizuki can sing Opera." Inui adjusting his glasses.

"Sa, so I can." Mizuki waving his hand prideful.

"According to my data, Kizarasu is pretty good at break dancing." Renji added.

"I think he already said he was good at dancing." Taki commented.

"Sa, Inui-kun, I believe my data states that You and Yanagi-kun use to sing karaoke when you were younger." Mizuki said rubbing his chin.

"So we were." Renji replied in behalf of Inui.

"Which means you both have good voices." Ryou concluded.

"Taki-kun, my data says you can dance as well, and play the bass guitar." Konjiki joined in the discussion.

"Sa, so shall we sing and dance then?" Mizuki offered to the group.

"You sing opera, how are we supposed to dance to opera?" Taki complained.

"What about me?" Konjiki asked.

"Ne, ne, can you dance Konjiki-kun?" Ryou interrupted.

"I can actually." Konjiki blushing a bit.

"Then it's decided then?" Renji asked the group.

"We have to figure out what to sing that they can dance to?" Inui added.

"I have to get the solo of course." Mizuki demanded.

"We can't dance to opera music!" Taki and Ryou said together.

"How about ballet?" Konjiki offered.

"Aren't ballets mostly just instrumental?" Inui asked.

"I agree with Sadaharu." Renji butted in.

"No, opera! You guys just act out." Mizuki declared.

"No!" Taki and Ryou shouted at Mizuki.

"How about Pop?" Renji suggested.

"Pop is good." Inui agreed.

"I can live with that." Kojiki agreed.

"It has to be upbeat." Taki demanded.

"I still say opera!" Mizuki insisted.

"No!" everyone shouted at Mizuki starting a discussion on what song to perform.

"Well, at least this group went right at it." Watanabe-sensei happily stated as the sensei watched the group from the monitor.

"Guess we won't have a problem with this one." Oji added.

"I'm hungry, let's eat lunch." Banda-sensei suggested.

"Not yet Banji, we still have one more group to visit before we can eat lunch." Ryuzaki-sensei rejecting Banda-sensei's offer.

"Sa, let's go then, I too am famished." Sakaki-sensei leads the sensei to the next group.

**-oOo-**

**Three groups down, Five more to go. =)**


	4. Hot and Cold

**Chapter Four: Hot and Cold**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**So it's been a while since I last updated this story, I was not in the mood for a comical write up the past few months. And I placed two groups in this chapter because I didn't want to write a short chappy.**

**-oOo-**

All six of them sat there staring at each other for about two hours or so, that was after they all woke up slumped up in a room.

"Is every one alright?" Oishi asked first.

"We're all alright I think Oishi-san." Ootori replied.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Higashikata asked.

"Iie." Sakurai replied.

"Well it looks like a safe house of some sort, and based on the sounds I hear from outside I'd say it's situated somewhere in a mountain." Koishikawa assessed.

Everyone stared at the fukubuchou from Shitenhouji with question marks visible on top of their heads.

"Ano, gomennasai, demo, I'm not sure I know who you are." Yagyuu spoke up first adjusting his glasses.

There was silence in the room, the five players stares at Koishikawa clueless as to who he was, well, that was until Oishi spoke up, "He's Shitenhouji's fukubuchou Koishikawa Kenjiro-san, I met him when we had practice matches with them after the Nationals."

"Hontou? I don't remember seeing you during the Nationals." Yagyuu furthered.

"Yeah, I don't remember seeing you either." Ootori agreed.

"Me either, even in the bench, I never saw you there." Higashikata added.

"Ano, I was not there." Koishikawa shyly replied.

"That's okay; I didn't get to play either. Since Shitenhouji pulverized us in the quarter finals." Sakurai half-complained, half-pitied himself.

"I don't think we will have any problem with this group." Ryuuzaki-sensei stated as they watched the group in the monitors.

"I suppose so." Sakaki-sensei agreed.

"If we encounter any problems with this group, I'm scared to even proceed with the others." Watanabe-sensei shivered at the thought.

"Hmn." Banda-sensei and Oji said in unison.

"I wonder how we'll know where we are and why we're here." Oishi asked to no one in particular.

"Let us shed some light to your questions." Ryuuzaki-sensei said over the PA system.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei?" Oishi turning his head from side to side looking for where the familiar voice was coming from.

"You've been fathered here for a special reason." Sakaki-sensei added.

"Kan-toku?" Ootori now also turning his head from side to side.

"A professional tennis player has planned an upcoming gathering and you have all been requested to participate." Watanabe-sensei followed on.

"Watanabe-sensei?" Koshikawa reacted.

"Are we going to play tennis?" Sakurai asked full of hope.

"Iie." Banda-sensei replied.

Sakurai's shoulder's dropped.

"What for then sensei?" Higashikata clarified.

"For a performance." Oji replied.

"Exactly what kind of performance sensei?" Oishi asked.

"That is entirely up to you." Ryuuzaki-sensei replied.

"Entirely up to us?" Ootori scratching his head.

"You're free to choose whatever you want to do." Sakaki-sensei added.

"So we'll be leaving you now." Watanabe-sensei said gleefuly.

"Chotto mate sensei!" Yagyuu protested, but no one replied anymore.

"Oh dear, looks like they really left Yagyuu-san." Ootori patted Yagyuu's shoulder.

"Seems as though they have Ootori-kun." Yagyuu replied.

Silence covered the room.

"A performance eh?" Sakurai said rubbing his chin.

"You guys have any idea what we can do?" Higashikata turned to the group.

"What can you guys do?" Oishi added.

"Maybe we can sing?" Yagyuu suggested.

"Dance maybe?" Ootori suggested next.

"Do magic tricks?" Koishikawa said.

"Hey, isn't Shitenhouji really good at stand-up performances? What can you suggest Koishikawa-san?" Higashikata asked the fukubuchou from Shitenhouji.

"Gomennasai, I'm no good at those things." Koishikawa replied.

"I have an idea!" Sakurai stood up his finger pointing at the roof and an evil grin on his face.

"Why do I have a feeling I do not want to know what you're thinking Sakurai-kun." Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

"Hai." Ootori agreed.

"Listen up!" Sakurai signalled the other to come closer.

"Told you we won't have a problem with this group." Ryuuzaki sensei said to the other coaches.

"The question is, how about the next group?" Watanabe-sensei asked.

"That I am even afraid to speculate on." Sakaki-sensei rubbed his temple as is a headache was coming.

"Well, shall we proceed then?" Banda-sensei suggested.

"Do we have a choice?" Ryuusaki-sensei replied.

"I think for this group we should appear personally, I don't think we would be able to handle them by simply speaking over the PA." Watanabe-sensei suggested.

"I agree." Oji nodded in agreement.

The sensei walks over to the next room to talk to the next group, needless to say they were taking their time walking since, they were particularly unsure if they do want to actually talk to the next group.

"I wish everyone was as easy to talk to as the previous group." Watanabe sense verbalized.

"If every one of them was that cooperative, things would go smoothly with this gathering." Sakaki-sensei added.

"By the way, shouldn't we be telling them who this pro-tennis player really is?" Banda-sensei suggested.

"That would be unproductive if we do." Ryuuzaki-sensei begged to differ.

"Hmn." Oji agreed.

They all stop in their steps as they stood in front of the door to the next group. No one wanted to open the door.

"Are you sure we should go in there?" Watanabe-sensei asked; his hand tucked in his pocket.

"Do we have a choice?" Ryuuzaki-sensei asked.

The rest of the sensei shook their heads then sighed all together.

Ryuuzaki-sensei reached for the doorknob, but as she was about to turn the knob they heard strange noises coming from inside the room. They all froze and looked at each other.

"It sounds like someone is getting killed in there." Banda-sensei said the smile on his face still present.

"Maybe we should just use the PA system." Watanabe-sense suggested.

More sounds were heard, one of which sounded like screaming, the others sounding like things flying.

"What the heck are they doing in there?" Sakaki-sensei asked fear evident in their eyes.

"We better get in, now!" Ryuuzaki-sensei was quick to open the door.

"Puri!" Niou Masaharu stuck his face in front of the senseis

"Argh!" the senseis screamed.

"Argh!" Niou screamed.

"Argh!" the senseis screamed again.

The screaming went on for a few seconds before the screaming of someone else in the room caught their attention.

"Sensei, help me!" Hitoji screamed as Mukahi was slowly killing him with a pillow.

"Take back what you said!" Mukahi demanded as he continued to slam Hitoji with a pillow, and although it was a pillow, when Mukahi hits Hitoji it does look very painful.

But before the senseis could do anything, their attention was caught by another sound.

"Mou! Get away from me!" Kikumaru demanded.

"Ne, Ne, Why don't you ever remove that bandage from your face? Nande? Nande?" Itsutshi continued to ask repeatedly while following Kikumaru around the room.

"I said get away from me! Mou! Oishi where are you when I need you?" Kikumaru screamed.

The sensei stood there frozen; honestly, they did not know whom to help first.

"Chotto mate, someone's missing!" Banda-sensei spoke up after noting only five boys in the room.

"Huh? Ich, ni, san, yon, go…hmn, you're right." Watanabe-sensei agreed.

"Where is Yanagizawa?" Ryuuzaki-sensei shouted at the five boys.

Each of the boys stopped what they were doing for a minute and stared at the senseis before going back to whatever it was that they were busy with.

"I'm over here sensei." Yanagizawa said under the table. "Please make them stop sensei." He pleaded.

Right then, Niou began to spray him with crazy string, where he got the canister from, no one knows.

"Iiyo, minna! Stop it already!" Ryuuzaki –sensei shouted.

She was completely ignored.

Veins began to pop in her head, "I said stop it already!" she repeated.

Still completely ignored.

"Now, now, sensei let's not kill the students." Watanabe-sensei calmed the Seigaku coach, "Settle down minna." He calmly instructed the group.

Even he was ignored.

"Sit down!" Sakaki-sensei commanded the group.

No appropriate response from anyone.

At this point Oji steps forward holding pieces of sweets and stuffs in his hands, where he got those from, no one knows.

The boys started settling down, began to line up in front of Oji like really good, and behave boys waiting for their prices.

Oji began giving out the treats to the six boys who sat quietly on the couch after. The other sensei's sweat dropped.

"Iiyo, listen up, you have been gathered here for a special mission." Sakaki-sensei started.

"A pro-tennis player is having a gathering in a week's time and you have been tasked to perform, anything, anything you want to as long as it's entertaining and does not involve anyone getting killed." Watanabe-sensei explained in a breath taking the opportunity before the boys begin to get rowdy again.

"Like a show?" Hitoji asked.

"Like a talent show?" Kikumaru added.

"Hai." Banda-sensei said with a smile.

"What's the price?" Niou asked.

"That's a surprise." Ryuuzaki –sensei replied; she was not even sure there was a price after all.

"Why were we grouped together?" Yanagizawa asked.

"Because he wanted to!" Sakaki-sensei replied irritated.

"Any other questions?" Banda-sensei asked.

"How about props? Where do we get props?" Mukahi asked.

"You will be provided with such once you've settled what performance you're going to do." Watanabe-sensei explained.

"Any other questions?" Ryuuzaki-sensei followed on.

Silence was the answer.

"Iiyo, we'll be leaving you then." The senseis stepped out of the room.

"What are we going to do nya?!" Kikumaru started the discussion.

"How about a dance act?" Mukahi suggested.

"How about a song number then?" Yanagizawa added.

"How about a comical skit?" Hitoji suggested.

"How about –." Itsutshi was not able to finish his sentence since Niou suddenly covered his mouth with his hand.

"I know exactly what we're going to do!" Niou declared a scary look in his face, and then turned his gaze on Hitoji.

The rest of the group smiled mischievously and stared at Hitoji as well.

"Chotto mate! What do you plan on doing?" Hitoji stepped a bit backwards.

A scream was heard from the room once again.

"Kami-sama—." Ryuuzaki-sensei rubbed her temple as they walked away from the room.

"I hope everyone will still be alive after all this is over." Watanabe-sensei declared.

"Hai." The rest of the sensei responded.

**-oOo-**

**I just really wanted to show the contrast in those two groups that is why I placed them in a chapter together. (^_^)**


End file.
